


Off the Clock

by LittleMissNovella



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Len not being a stalker, M/M, Pre-Slash, but really trying to gather dirt on Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Leonard Snart totally doesn't have a crush on the scarlet speedster and decides to watch his enemy to get dirt on him. Or Barry is unaware that Leonard Snart is watching him on his day off and Leonard Snart being in denial of the fact that he has a crush on Barry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off the Clock

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for gameofcards on livejournal challenge 7: off the clock. 
> 
> Also: I don't own the fandom or anything.

  
He never expected to see the kid here at this bar. He sees the scarlet speedster on the stage singing karaoke with a drunken Caitlin. He can see how surprise Caitlin looks when she realizes that the kid knows how to sing. He knows how to do all this stuff.

Leonard Snart is dressed in his civilian clothes wearing all black and is lucky to see that Barry has missed seeing him in the bar. Len is happy to know that at least the speedster doesn’t notice him and that in a crowded bar like this one no one recognizes him as a criminal.

He’s now tempted to know exactly what the speedster does in his spare time (and to learn when the kid’s schedule is like). He’s not going to act obsessively over this, but he needs to keep this information just to know all about his enemy. And know if the kid has any other secret talent. (If Lisa knew what he was about to does, she would have said something along the lines: “Len you’re way too obsessed with the Flash. Do you have a crush on him or something?”) He would have replied that he doesn’t have a crush on the speedster.

(But after seeing Barry Allen singing karaoke and having a beautiful voice, he has to wonder about whether he may or may not have a crush).  
-  
Surveying Barry Allen, in Leonard Snart’s opinion is very boring. On the kids off days, he tends to run around the city, or just stays home and watches Netflix. After entering Joe West’s home one day when he knew Barry was at work, he can see Barry’s Netflix is mostly filled with science shows and forensic files. He entered the kid’s room just to see if he can find any dirt on him, but he can just see that Barry has a neat bed and nothing else that’s too incriminating. He does find the kid’s CDs and apparently, Barry appreciated pop music and loved especially Lady Gaga. He’s going to have to come to figure out what else Barry does in his free time later.

(Turns out Leonard Snart find out on Barry’s off days, he either stays home to watch Netflix, or go out to museums like the science museum, and always end up at the Coffee shop Jitters at night to hang out with his sister Iris. Sometimes Leonard Snart will see Barry hanging out with Caitlin or Cisco and end up going to the movie theater and getting ice-cream after the movie. But he pretty much sees Barry running around the city enjoying the thrill of the running).

Leonard Snart wishes he found something incriminating that he can use against Barry. It’s pretty much obvious that during the kids spare time, which he hangs out with friends or family members and is very close to them.

He wonders if he can use that material to hurt the scarlet speedster.  
(In the end, he does, but that’s another story for another time).

And he completely doesn’t have a crush on Barry Allen.

_(He does, he just doesn’t want to admit this yet)._


End file.
